


My brothers helper

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Fingerfucking, Gay, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slash, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard walks in on my Mikey getting himself off and gives him a helping  hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brothers helper

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mikey and Gerard Way they belong to themselves. They do not condone incest. This is fiction i made it you not real.

I was home from college for the week and it was late on a Saturday night. My brother Mikey once he had started high school had taken more interest in my movies, books and even my comics. I wanted to watch the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre but I couldn't find it. I realized that Mikey must have it. My eyes flicked over to my clock, midnight it said. Mikey is sixteen now there is no way in hell he is asleep this early. I sigh but drag myself up the basement stairs towards his room.  
When I get upstairs, I place my hand on his doorknob and freeze. He is making little whimpering noises. I pushes his door open just a little and stare in shock. He is naked on the bed, on his knees and with his ass in the air. He had one hand on his dick, which obviously is hard and from the sounds he was making, even though I couldn't quite see it. His other hand is gently caressing his opening. I stand there staring in shock for a moment until my own dick let itself be known. I should run away fast. I don't and instead I push his door open, stepping inside and startling him causing him to fall flat on the bed.  
Fuck, Gee. What the hell, you ruined it. He snapped.  
Mikey, you might want to try locking your door next time, I smirked at him. I turn and lock the door behind me. I make my way over to where he is sprawled on the bed while he is still trying to glare at me. I put my hand on his hips, tugging him back on his knees.  
Gerard, fuck off! He snaps at me.  
I lean down and place my lips next to his ear as I watch him shiver and I whisper. As soon as I eat you out. I hear the breath hitch in his throat but he doesn't speak. I continue, I have been thinking about tasting you ever since I saw you up on your knees like that looking so pretty. I half expect him to scream, push me away, tell me to fuck off or maybe even hit me but he doesn't do any of those things. He just stays on his knees not making any sounds.  
I move behind him, pushing his legs apart enough to kneel between them. When I put my hands on his soft pale ass cheeks he makes a soft noise. I pull them apart exposing his hole to me and I briefly wonder if he has ever had sex before. I push that out of my mind as I lean down and rest my face between his ass cheeks. When my tongue swipes over his hole his legs begin to tremble a little. I lap at his pucker, he tastes like sweat and he smells strongly like something I can only describe as Mikey. I pull his cheeks apart as much as I can to give me better access. He starts squirming against my face making whimpering noises. I reach out to stroke his hip comfortingly as I breach the tight ring of muscle with my tongue causing him to cry out. I fuck him with my tongue as deeply as I can, trying to taste as much of him as possible.  
He reaches in between his legs to grip his cock but I stop him.  
Gee, please, he whimpers but I don't let go of his hand.  
Soon he is a trembling mess and I know that he can't take much more. I pull my face away from him.  
Mikey are you a virgin? I ask.  
Yes, Gerard, he practically sobs.  
I caress his crack with one of my fingers. I am going to put one my fingers in you if that is ok.  
Yes, yes, just do something, he pleads.  
I easy my finger inside of him trying to be gentle. Is this, ok? I ask once it's all the way in and I am stroking his hip. Hurts a little, but it's ok, he mumbles.  
I crock my finger against his prostate causing his hips to jerk wildly. I smile but he can't see me. You can touch yourself I tell him. He happily grabs his leaking cock in his hands, stroking it as I move my finger in and out him. I lean down and start licking his hole around my finger. He moans, biting his lip to stay quiet. His hand jerking on his dick so roughly that he is shaking the whole bed. I know when his body stiffens that he is cumming, so, I stroke me finger inside him while still lapping around it until he is spent. When he finishes cumming his knees go weak but I wrap my arms around his waist to keep him from falling. I lap at his hole a few more times before pulling him back against me into my lap. I kiss the side of his head still stroking his hip gently.  
You ok, Mikey? I ask.  
Fuck, yes, Gee. I am amazing. I have never came that hard before.  
I laugh lightly. You're welcome.  
Gee, do you need me to, he starts but I cut him off.  
Mikey, you don't have to do anything for me.  
He lays his head all the way back on my shoulder. Gee, I love you, you're the best brother in the world, he says.  
I love you to, Mikey. I tell him.  
Gee, can you just stay with me and hold me a while? He asks.  
I would be happy to, baby, I tell him. I lay us down on his bed and he curls around me. His hand absently stroking my chest. I wait until he falls asleep before I tuck him in and sneak back off to my own room.


End file.
